Evilove
by beelzemongirl
Summary: Sequel to Evilyn, but not as dark. When it comes to her life, her master always came before her own desires. If given the chance, would she leave him? Not a pairing. Based on the song by Lordi. One shot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but ideas and Amari. The song Evilove belongs to Lordi.

_I gave you deep red roses.  
The thorns cut your hands.  
We are an owl and a mouse's doomed romance. _

Her lord had made the biggest mistake of his life as of late. He had blinked, and his precious hellhound was no longer an obedient, fourteen year old teen. Rather, she was a beautiful, lethal young woman of twenty one annuals. She had been fully devoted to him before, but now she was spent her time with others, especially Amun.

He watched them from a window as Amari chased Amun in the snow in sport. She wasn't working at the current moment, so of course she was with him, much to his…envy?

_Now I would like to fondle,  
but my nails rip your skin.  
My most tender kiss pricks your lips like pins._

Amari pounced Amun and knocked him over into the snow. The Egyptian god cursed in his native tongue as the wolf demoness got him off his feet and was now laying her claim to him. She was rolling all over him in a wolfish manner.

"Looks like I win, Amun" she said as she let him up and transformed back to her human form.

"So you do" Amun agreed.

"Well?" she looked expectantly.

"Amari, I really don't think I should. Someone could see us".

"Then let them see. C'mon Amun, it's a gesture, not a crime".

_Your cries, they make no difference.  
I'll always love you the same.  
Now I'll try to restrain myself,  
'cause my affection means pain. _

"You know what your master would say if he caught us".

Amari shrugged in her black furs. "Who cares? I'll tell him we made a bet and I won. He'll get it".

Amun rolled his colorless eyes. "Fine, but I'm not risking my reputation for you".

"Your reputation or my lord's alliance with you?"

"A bit of both actually".

"Oh shut up and hold up your side of the bet, dang it".

Amun put his arms around her waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. They broke away, and Amari was smiling big.

"See? Was that so hard?"

_Honey, honey let me hug you like a spider.  
Honey, honey let me give you evilove.  
Honey, honey let me kiss you like a viper.  
Open up your heart.  
Receive my evilove. _

Inside, Amari's master growled. No way…if it had been anyone else, he would've killed them on the spot. The girl was like a daughter to him and if anyone even thought about stealing her away, no matter who they were, he'd kill them.

Rumors had started in Lapland years ago that he had fallen in love with the little wolf demoness. But no, it wasn't true. He loved the girl, but there was nothing improper between them. He was her father figure. He'd known Amari ever since she was seven years old, a one year old puppy. During that time, he protected her. But now it was somewhat reversed. She served him as his Hellhound and his bounty hunter, tracking evil demons everywhere.

_Our night in Paris with candles,  
ended up in flames.  
And Cupid's arrow mangled your pretty face. _

He was surprised to find how well the girl had developed. He knew demons were quick in their development, but still, he was never expecting her to grow so fast in two years. Well, a year to her was seven years, reversed dog years. She had turned into possibly one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen. So it was only natural that she'd attract attention of the wrong sort. In his eyes, the wrong sort was Amun…and everyone else actually.

Why? Well, as the Hellhound, Amari was bound to him, heart and soul. She was his servant, his to do with as he wished, and only he could release her from her contract to him. So yeah, he came before her own desires. It was the natural balance of things.

_I wanna be your dream date.  
The one who takes away your breath.  
But I'm the man of your nightmares,  
the Gentleman Death. _

Meanwhile, Amari and Amun were still outside talking.

"Amari, why do you waste your time here?" he asked.

"I don't have a choice. My lord owns me virtually".

"But what about everything else? Wolf demons are symbols of freedom and humanity. This isn't how you want the world to view your kind, do you?"

Amari walked away from him for a minute and thought about it.

"My kind betrayed me. They stand for freedom. Humanity? They've thrown out the door. They did it years ago".

"He told me about that. You took vengeance".

"Only on his command. I can't do a thing like that without my master's say so".

"Why did you do it? Selling your soul for vengeance? It's a terrible thing to do".

_Your cries, they make no difference.  
I'll always love you the same.  
Now I'll try to restrain myself,  
'cause my affection means pain. _

"Amun…he's good to me. It's not as bad as everyone thinks. It's not like he's Satan or something".

"No, but his lineage-"

"His lineage is none of my concern. I know about his parentage and that's all I need to know. The rest is nothing that concerns me. If he wants to keep it to himself, then as his Hellhound, I'll respect it".

"Alright, I'm not gonna bother anymore. It's your choice to put him before us".

"You sound like that's a bad thing! I'm sorry, Amun, but I have to put him before us. When he no longer needs me, then I can focus on the things I want".

"And what is it you really want?"

_Honey, honey let me hug you like a spider.  
Honey, honey let me give you evilove.  
Honey, honey let me kiss you like a viper.  
Open up your heart.  
Receive my evilove. _

This caught her master's attention. What did she really want? Was forcing her to serve him what she wanted? He shook this thought off as he listened for Amari's answer.

"At the current moment, I want to go inside, find my master, and serve him in any way he asks of me. But I promise, when I'm done with him in a few years, I'll come to you, ready for whatever you have in mind for me".

The master smiled. He knew she wouldn't betray him, not for anything. She wanted to serve him, so he had no need to release her from her contract. Relieved, he moved away from the window before anyone could see him.

Too bad Amari already had…

_Honey, honey let me hug you like a spider.  
Honey, honey let me give you evilove.  
Honey, honey let me kiss you like a viper.  
Open up your heart.  
Receive my evilove.  
Evilove.  
Evilove.  
Evilove. _

Amari walked back inside as a wolf. She felt apologetic for virtually rejecting Amun. But he seemed to understand. He was a god, so he would have all eternity to wait…right? She spotted the Master and ran to him, tail wagging. He put his clawed hand on her head.

"You've proven yourself again, Amari".

"Don't I always?" she asked as she changed back.

"You have your days, my hellhound".

"But don't I always make up for them?"

The Master smiled with approval. "You do".

_Honey, honey let me hug you like a spider.  
Honey, honey let me give you evilove.  
Honey, honey let me kiss you like a viper.  
Open up your heart.  
Receive my evilove. _

"I just need you to know that as long as you need me, your will shall always come before me".

Amari became a wolf again and lied down at her Master's feet.

She was so loyal. Now she was displaying absolute submissiveness. The wolf rose again and he knelt down to her height. Careful not to scratch her, the Master stroked her face gently.

"No. We're equals, you and I. I need to know, Amari. Is this what you truly want?"

Amari looked into her master's eyes. No deceit was to be found in those scarlet orbs. Her own red eyes showed signs of confusion to the situation.

_Honey, honey let me hug you like a spider.  
Honey, honey let me give you evilove.  
Honey, honey let me kiss you like a viper.  
Open up your heart.  
Receive my evilove.  
Receive my evilove.  
Receive my evilove.  
Receive my evilove. _

"The choice is yours, Amari" he told her.

"I…I…" the white wolf didn't know what to think.

For several years, she had served him faithfully, doing everything he asked without hesitation. He had driven her insane with thoughts of vengeance against her treacherous kind, but when it came right down to it, he was the greatest comfort she had ever known. Of all the could've been fathers that she could've had, he was the only one that mattered. The only one that came through for her. For Amari "Fenrirsulfur" this was home, and she wasn't going anywhere.

"I shall stay here…where I belong".

A/N: Not as dark as the first, but the next one will be called On My Own, which will be relatively dark. Again, I own nothing but Amari. If you would like to find out about my newest OC, visit my file. See ya soon!


End file.
